Zerath Devorian
was an Imperial nobleman and patriarch of the minor house of Devorian on the planet Triam. Like many in his family Devorian served the household of Mordred Troy as his advisor, although Devorian was more concerned with his luxurious lifestyle rather then any official duties. History Early life Born into the incredibly wealthy and influential family of Devorian on the planet Triam in the Sephadollion Sector, Zerath enjoyed a complacent early life of extreme decadence. This wealth was only obtained through his families fickle loyalty to other houses, switching to support the one house they felt held the most power at any specific point in time, bribing others so whatever family they supported would stay in power. This would normally mean the Devorians to be rewarded greatly, where they would plot to ever expand their own power (thus playing a "Long game" as it were). Throughout his lifetime his family supported the House Troy, and were among their staunchest "allies". Lak'vrey Retaliation When the Visceri invaded the Sephadollion Sector the Devorian family played a very small part of the conflict, mostly hiding in their private bunker on Triam. Zerath only was seen at some of the major decisions overseen by the ruling nobility of the sector, where he supported any and all the decisions of Mordred Troy. Zerath however liked to spin tales of fancy that attribute impossible feats to him (for example, Zerath claimed to have been on the front lines of the conflict. Betrayal and death In the latter years to the last century of the 41st millennium Zerath was contacted by the Vitores Tenebras to become one of their higher ranking informants on Triam. Zerath was easily swayed by the large rewards he could reap if he entered the agreement and accepted the deal. Devorian passed information of some of the dealings between the ruling elite of Triam as well as stall certain Arbite investigations into some of the Tenebras dealings on the planet. Zerath was killed under the orders of Cutler Kar after he failed to carry out orders that required the deaths of Alexei de'Ossmann and Cherrice Bauyon. Personality Shallow, vain and weak willed, Zerath lacked the typical shrewd forward thinking and meticulous planning so common in his family, instead wasting his days away glutting on outrageously expensive foods and cavorting with only the finest specimens picked from the most exclusive of brothels. Zerath was easily intimidated and could become quickly anxious if confronted with any real responsibility. Zerath was incredibly self centred, only caring for his own personal needs above anything else. Zerath was described as cowardly, easily bowing down to others if he felt threatened. Zerath was also greedy, and could be swayed to serve enough if the benefits were enticing enough. Appearance Zerath had a thin pale face and a hunched posture. His bald scalp was covered with a white wig. Zerath had several bionic implants, whose only purpose was to prolong his life. He also had many cosmetic surgeries designed to make him appear substantially younger than he really was. Zerath often wore fine cloths coloured red and trimmed with gold. He usually adorned himself with gold ornaments and other regalia. Equipment Zerath often carried ceremonial weaponry (usually a short sword and pistol) that affirmed his status as a member of the upper class on Triam. Zerath never carried a true weapon, as he often stalked the most affluent parts of Triam surrounded by a cadre of bodyguards, and affirming that he had no real need to carry any anyway. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own Category:Dog of War Category:Characters